Mixed Emotions ( Jeff the Killer x Jane the Killer )
by Kyoki Otaku
Summary: Jane has Jeff right where she wants him. There are people around, but she doesn't mind. She's ready to get revenge. However, why does he keep hitting on her? Why does she like it? Why does he beg her to kill him? Why doesn't she? Why does he attempt suicide right in front of her? Why does she save him? What is this feeling? Why can't she kill him? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I've been sucked into creepypasta *o* most fanfics I wrote we're on animes and whatnot. Now I've been hooked on creepypasta. Well...this is based on an rp I am in the middle of. I have a lot of rp accounts on FB and other places so one is a Jane the Killer. Review, follow, and all the good stuff please!  
I write on an iPod and sneak onto a laptop to publish so sorry in advance.

**Jane's POV**

**My friends.**  
**My family.**  
**My image.**  
**My studies.**  
**My life.**  
**It was all taken away from me because of him. That psychotic grinning bastard. Jeff. Better known as "Jeff the Killer".**  
**I hated that man with a passion. Screw that, he's not even a man. He's a million miles away from that.**  
**Since the day he killed my family and took away my life I vowed to save his future victims from becoming victims in the first place. How did I plan to? Simple. I wanted-Rather, I NEEDED to kill Jeff..**  
**Grey clouds occupied the sky for about two weeks now. The beautiful summer rain poured out its sorrows and tears into the streets as I quickly walked down the hallway.**  
**I had finally gotten Jeff captive. well..sorta. A bunch of Creepypastas were at my apartment the night before (Some still were) and Jeff followed Ben here..I avoided him until now. my plans to kill him were absolutely going to become a reality. I smirked as I placed my hands on the doorknob, turned, and pushed forward.**  
**To my surprise , he had gotten out of his restraints and found a knife. He was balancing it on his tongue. 'How the hell did he get out?' I thought. My eyes then caught notice to Masky, Ben, and a young blonde woman were sitting on the floor, laughing, and cheering Jeff on.**  
**I stood in the doorway with my hands on my hips and cleared my throat to get their attention. All eyes drew to me.**  
**"Sup, Jane? Look at Jeff! He's balancing a mother fucking knife on his tongue!" Masky laughed.**  
**I blushed slightly remembering last night when Masky was trying to hook up with me but that blush soon faded.**  
**Ben laughed."Haha! Go, go, go!" He chanted.**  
**The blonde giggled. "Aw Jeff! Why do you listen to them?" She flirtatiously asked. She batted her blue eyes at him. 'Ugh...skank..' I thought. I didn't even ask about her and assumed one of the guys brought her in to fuck. Haha. Not in my place.**  
**I had to admit that it was pretty impressive that Jeff could do that.**  
**"Jeff..." I sneered. "meh...that's kinda cute..."**  
**"Aw!" The blonde giggled.**  
**"Still gonna kick your ass though.." I muttered under my breath. No one paid attention to me.**  
**The flirtatious blonde seemed to be obsessed with Jeff. Not that I was jealous..**  
**"Why Jeff, why?" She asked.**  
**"Hvym pun.." He replied with the knife still balanced perfectly.**  
**"What?" She asked again.**  
**"Hvym pun." He repeated.**  
**"Oh. Having fun." She smiled.**  
**"Aw...how lovely..." I lied. I slowly reached for my knife in my knee high tights.**  
**Jeff, swifter than a flash grabbed the knife off of his tongue and held it in his hand ready to lunge at any second.**  
**"Don't even try, Jane." He grinned. That fucking grin of his makes me sick.**  
**The blonde hugged him and closed her eyes, smiling sweetly. Jeff hugged her back but kept his eyes locked on me.**  
**I glared at him. **  
**"I'll get you soon enough. Watch your back." I warned.**  
**"Haha! Just try!" He encouraged laughing in that sinister way. I held up my knife and clutched it in my sweating hand. **  
**"Sick fuck!" I yelled.**  
**He got out of the girl's hug and held his bloody worn knife towards me.**  
**"Oh come on!" He yelled back.**  
**"Jeff! Be careful!" The girl gasped.**  
**I shot my eyes to the girl. **  
**"He'll kill you tonight. Please run.."**  
**"No he won't! I'm nice to him." She defended rather childishly.**  
**I shot back to Jeff and held my knife in front of me.**  
**"I can easily kill you.."**  
**"Ha! In your dreams, Jane!"**  
**I clenched my teeth together.**  
**"Why don't I make you 'go to sleep'?!"**  
**"Just try, bitch!"**  
**I stepped closer to him.**  
**"What kind of a saying is that anyway? I can eat a bowl of alphabet soup and crap out a better one than that."**  
**"Drama queen."**  
**"I can do anything better than you."**  
**"Sureeee."**  
*** next few minutes /No7bQiaI0PE ***  
**"Well... I'll admit you're a great singer." Jeff admitted.**  
**"You're not so bad yourself.." I also confessed.**  
**"I'll spare you for a bit."**  
**"K."**  
**"Poor Jeff..." The blonde chimed in. **  
**I had totally forgotten about her until now.**  
**I began to slowly pull out another knife. **  
**"So..been busy lately, Jeff?"**  
**"Yup."**  
**"Killing?" I clutched the knife tighter.**  
**"I don't know. I'm fucking high!"**  
**"Again?!"**  
**"Yup."**  
**"High or drunk?"**  
**"Perhaps both."**  
**I facepalmed.**  
**He walked over to me and took me knife. He tossed it out of my reach. **  
**"Fuck... No matter." I pulled out another one.**  
**"bitch please." I smirked.**  
**He then took the knife and again tossed it away. However, he surprised me with what he did next. He kissed me..**  
**My eyes widened as I pushed him off of me. I blushed deeply and tried to wipe my lips off where he had kissed me.**  
**He grinned and chuckled. The blonde smiled again and winked at me.**  
**"Damn it Jeff! Stop doing that!" I screamed as I wiped so hard I wiped my black lipstick off. I cursed in a rage. **  
**He grabbed my arm and pulled me close.**  
**"Come on Jane."**  
**"Try anything else and I'll stab your fucking eyes out!" I sneered.**  
**He tightly grabbed both of my wrists, leaned in, and kissed me again. I struggled to get away. I nervously glanced at the girl and blushed deeper.**  
**As my blush deepened, so did the kiss. Jeff continued to deepen the kiss as time went by.**  
**'What is he doing?! Is he that drunk?'**  
**I thought.**  
**'Ugh...it tastes like blood and alcohol...I can easily kick him in the balls...my heels will do the trick..I can get away, grab my knife, and stab him! But...what am I feeling?...why am I holding back?..'**  
**He pulled back and smiled. This wasn't any kind of smile I've ever seen on him. No... This smile was a loving smile...but why?**  
**He stared into my black eyes. **  
**"I-...w-what?" I stuttered.**  
**He chuckled.**  
**"Good girl." He leaned in and licked up my cheek slowly with the tip of his tongue.**  
**"Stop it!" I squeezed my eyes shut and blushed even more.**  
**I opened my eyes and looked at the girl nervously.**  
**"A little help over here?"**  
**"Sure! What do you need help with?"**  
**I mentally facepalmed. Was she that slow?**  
**"He's trying to seduce me!"**  
**He laughed again which caused me to bitch slap him.**  
**He continued to laugh and appeared unaffected. He then leaned in and licked my lips.**  
**"S-stop! Damn you! What are you trying to accomplish?**  
**I-I'm not interested.."**  
**"I think Jeff likes Jane!" The girl teased.**  
**Jeff began to kiss up my neck. He gave me little love bites and then began to suck on my neck.**  
**"Eh? Jeff. You're drunk again...please..."**  
**"Jeff she doesn't like u so just be friends but you are beautiful Jeff." The girl suggested.**  
**I was trying to decide whether or not to stab him. The girl was making me tempted enough to stab her too.**  
**'It's just a little crush...nothing more... I can't let my emotions get the best of me...if I start to develop anything more for this fucker, I won't be able to kill him...'**  
**"Oh but what about Nina?"**  
**She frowned. I inferred she was speaking in third person.**  
**Almost naturally, I leaned into his toxic kiss.**  
**The girl approached Jeff.**  
**"Jeff!" She whined. She pulled him off of me and kissed him.**  
**I saw Jeff blush before pulling back.**  
**Nina blew a kiss to Jeff. Haha. Skank.**  
**"W-why are two girls kissing me at the same time?"**  
**He asked while blushing harder.**  
**I flipped Nina off while staring at Jeff blankly.**  
**I don't know. It's rare to find nice people like you."**  
**Nina answered.**  
**Jeff nodded, obviously confused.**  
**I then thought back to what I originally came to Jeff for. I had to kill that bastard! But why couldn't I do it?**  
**Jeff sighed and sat down. He put his knife back in his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out his half full bottle of whiskey when his hand returned. He began to drink.**  
**I scoffed.**  
**"I knew you were drunk.." I remarked.**  
**Nina sat beside Jeff like a puppy and kissed his cheek.**  
**"Perhaps this would be a good time to kill Je-.. I-I mean... " I sighed.**  
**"No!" She cried.**  
**"Ha...not this Jeff...why would I kill him?"**  
**"Oh ok."**  
**"Jeff...you gotta stop drinking...it will kill you...**  
**Ifidontkillyoufirst."**  
**"No he's nice."**  
**That's when I lost it.**  
**" NICE?! LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO ME! NOT TO MENTION WHAT HE DID TO OUR FAMILIES AND THE REST OF HIS VICTIMS!..." I fought back tears.**  
**"Oh awww.."**  
**"God damn it! Look at what he did to the BOTH of us! You think I want to look like this? All of the innocents he slaughtered!"**  
**"Oh right.."**  
**I picked my knife up off of the floor.**  
**"The fucker's probably drunk out of his mind right now.." I shook my head and stared at him as he continued to drink.**  
**"Heh...why don't you go to sleep, Jeffy? Oh. Can't because of those eyes? Heh...I can fix that..."**  
**I came behind him as Nina hugged him.**  
**I raised my knife above him and laughed like a mad woman.**  
**"I'm sorry Jane...I only wish I could take everything I've done back.." He had pain in his voice, but I didn't believe it for a second.**  
**"THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING, YA SICK FUCKER!" I yelled.**  
**Jeff lied down.**  
**"Do what you want Jane...I don't care anymore.. I really don't.."**  
**Nina stared intently at us.**  
**"I'm not fighting a weakened prey. You're drunk out of your mind. I want you sober so you can feel everything.**  
**"JUST KILL ME! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE! I KILLED OUR FAMILIES AND DID THAT TO YOU! I CANNOT FORGIVE MYSELF! PLEASE! Just...do it..."**  
**I stared at him puzzled. Was he just bluffing?**  
**"Stop.." I gripped the knife tighter.**  
**"Please!" Tears poured from his eyes.**  
**He took my hand that had the knife in it and stabbed himself in the chest.**  
**He fell back, moaning in pain.**  
**Why would he do that?!**  
**"JEFF!" I shrieked as I took out the knife. I scanned the room for Masky and Ben but they were no where to be found.**  
**"it's just one stab..it's not enough to kill him..." I reassured myself. Nina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.**  
**"I-it's as if you're h-hitting the right place.." He weakly told me.**  
**Tears formed in my eyes. I took the serial killer into my arms and stared into his never blinking eyes which were wider than ever. "Shit...the chest..I don't think he went deep enough to reach anything.." I took off his blood soaked hoodie and threw it to the side as I examined the wound.**  
**I searched frantically around until I saw a piece of metal, matches, and wood.**  
**"Nina...start a fire with those matches on the wood and put the metal over the fire...it'll stop the bleeding. I have to stay here with Jeff." I instructed her.**  
**Jeff coughed hard.**  
**"Stay with me Jeff..." A tear rolled down my snow white face. **  
**"I-I can't.." He coughed yet again and continued those awful sounds of pain.**  
**" You're the guy who has lived through fire, bullets, and stabs. I'll be damned if a single stab can kill you. Yes you can! Don't you dare even think that!" Another tear fell.**  
**Jeff moaned in pain.**  
**Isn't that what I wanted? What I longed to hear? Then why was it hurting so damn much?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. Internet just got turned back on. I'm going to be busy writing for you guys. I promise to update my SlenderxReader story as well.

The Jeff I was rping with stopped replying so I change the twist at the end of this chapter and go into another rp with another Jeff I had who also stopped replying. D:

Nina did as I instructed her and worked swiftly. Time went by and each second felt like years. Jeff shook in my arms and continued those awful sounds. Why was I feeling like this? I've never felt like this towards Jeff..why now?

"Is it almost ready?" I asked.  
"Yeah almost." She replied.

I held Jeff close and stared down at the wound.

"Done!" Nina called. She grabbed a pair of tongs and handed me the tongs along with the metal. I took it right away.  
"Thanks..I appreciate the help a lot." I smiled as another tear fell.  
"No problem!" She smiled back.  
I really misjudged Nina.  
"Sorry about this.." I placed the metal on the wound.  
Jeff jolted and gasped but nonetheless was rather obedient.  
After the job had been done, I removed it.

I had to clean out the wound. I looked around and only found water. I looked down at Jeff's whiskey. It wasn't the ideal thing, but it was better than water. I took it from him.  
"This'll help clean out the wound." I informed him.

With that, I began to pour. I handed it back to him when I was done.  
"Nina. There's a first aid kit in the top right shelf. Pass it to me. Be careful, it's really heavy."  
"You got it!"  
She nearly dropped the kit but placed it next to me. I thanked her and opened it.

I worked restlessly on Jeff forever. Finally, I was just about done.  
"Hold still while I stitch it up." I told him. I carefully stitched him back up and then packed away the supplies.  
"Ghg-...ahh! ahh! W-why are you helping me..? after I killed your family and did that to you..?" he held his chest.  
"y-you wanted me dead but you don't let me die now..."

I sighed. "Sometimes it's best to not hold a grudge..they're at peace.."  
Jeff looked away.  
"as much anger I have for you..why can't I find it in my heart to kill you? I'm so angry but...I have to put positive out to get positive.. Killing you won't change the past now will it? Nothing in the past can be changed."  
"I suppose.."  
"I don't want your future victims to become victims.. They are innocent and deserve to live..but my god why can't I kill you?" I put my tear streaked face into my palms.

"Just kill me then!" He yelled.  
"N-no... I can't... I-..." I pursed my lips and shook my head.  
" mm..nothing.. Anyway.."  
"You what?" I felt his eyes on me.  
"Nothing... Don't worry..."  
"Tell me!"  
"It's not important! Why must you try to know? Besides.. I probably am just not thinking clearly right now. I probably am just..out of it."  
I turned my face away and blushed.  
Nina hugged Jeff and he ignored her.  
"I think you like Jeff the Killer." He suggested while speaking in third person.

"Ha...psh...like you? I...no. Haha..d-don't flatter yourself." I lied, trying to sound as believable as possible. And I didn't lie because I didn't "like" him. No... I was starting to love him...

He grabbed my arm and pulled my close to him into his chest. He winced in pain.  
"Y-you sure?" He asked. I sensed disappointment in his voice.  
"Be careful...you can't mess around with that wound...take it easy for a bit... I g-guess.. you were the one who was hitting on me earlier, you know."  
I blushed remembering earlier.  
I struggled to get up. He sighed and let me go.

"I love you, Jane." He spoke as he allowed me to get free.  
"W-what?..." I stuttered out unable to believe what he just said.  
He chuckled and stood up.  
"You're drunk.. I know you're not serious. I have a heart but I'm not an idiot." I turned from him so he couldn't see my blushing face.

"I'm not drunk Jane." He assured me.  
"You're not for real either.."  
He looked down towards the ground.  
"I knew it...You don't. You hate me. I hate you. I-isn't that the way I-it should be?... But..are you serious?"  
I mentally prepared myself for his answer.  
"Yes.."  
"Y-you...do?"  
"Yes.."  
I stuttered a bunch of nonsense then stared up into his sapphire never blinking eyes.  
He took a single step forward and kissed me while gently caressing my face. He eventually pulled back. He blushed and stepped back.

I stood there for a minute. I stepped forward and this time I kissed him gently for a few moments before pulling back and staring down as my face took on a deep shade of crimson.  
He pulled me close to him and hugged me. When I looked up, he was smiling.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back when I noticed.

"Whatcha smiling about?" I teased.  
" You'll see." He replied.  
"Huh?"  
"Hehe..."  
"Jeff...w-what are you doing.."  
He patted my back. I closed my eyes.  
I reopened them and stared up at him.

I then felt something pierce into my back…


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes met Jeff's once more.

My breathing went shaky as the item was removed. I saw the fire light up in his eyes again.

His knife was covered in my blood.

I fell to my knees and coughed up blood. I saw Jeff's face smirk down at me as he licked my blood off of his knife.

"Mommy and daddy can't save you now, my love." He cooed in his sinister way.

"You tricked me…" I shook my head.

"It was quite easy."

"How could you?!"

"Sorry honey, but when I get this feeling, all I can do is kill. You're just going to be another one of my victims. Just like your parents."

"Bastard!" I screamed.

"Shut up!"

He kicked me repeatedly in my face until I was bloody…er.

"Jeff! Stop hurting Jane!" Nina cried as she tried to pry him off of me.

Jeff stopped. His head turned to Nina slowly as he tilted his head at a disturbing angle.

"Sh…Just go to sleep…"

Those were the last words Nina heard before she was stabbed in the stomach. Her eyes widened as she watched Jeff pull the knife out of her stomach, blood oozing everywhere.

She was coughing up blood and choking on it.

She fell into a pool of her own blood, closed her eyes, and took her last breath.

"Nina!" I cried. Tears started pouring down my face again. Jeff was still laughing at her.

"Sick fuck!" I screamed as I ran at him.

He turned to me but it was too late for him.

I tackled him to the floor and started to slice uncontrollably. I stabbed his left eye and then spun my knife around inside of the socket until his eye was just a mush. He screamed in pain. Music to my ears.

He kicked me in my stomach and I flew back. He came back at me, knocked my knife out of my hand, and yanked me up by my hair.

He brought his face close to mine.

"Go to hell…" I muttered darkly.

"Maybe then I'll see your parents."

I began to sob.

He traced invisible lines up my cheeks into a smile just like that day…

"Blow me one last kiss, Janie."

I spat in his face, enraging him even more.

"Go fuck yourself, Jeff."

"You're hilarious!~ Now, I see you are hurt. Thanks for helping me, Jane! Now I'll help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Shh…Honey don't deny me. Now, in order to heal, you must go. To. Sleep,"

He laid me back and tears couldn't stop pouring from my eyes.

"goodnight, Jane and sweet dreams! Tell your parents I said 'HIIIII'!"

I screamed as loud as possible as he stabbed his knife down.

However, I tilted my head and his knife got stuck in the wood of the floor.

"Huh…?"

Our eyes met and I dug my heel into his chest. Blood instantly oozed everywhere. His eyes widened to a state no human should be able to do.

I took it out, slowly to make sure he felt every little thing and pushed him off of me. I found my knife again and went back to Jeff. I pulled him back up.

"For my family!" I screamed as I carved "Arkensaw", my family name into his neck. I threw him back to the floor and he went still.

I thought he was dead until I approached him and saw his chest heavily rise up and down shakily.

I smirked. "Someone's an insomniac," I teased. "here. Let me help."

That night I sawed off his arms and legs.

"So long Jeff and don't forget to…GO. TO. SLEEP!" I yelled before slowly slicing his head off.

I took his knife out of the floor and stuck it down his throat as deep as I could fit it.

I put the parts in separate boxes and burned each to ashes.

I had done it.

I walked out that night and collapsed in the road.

I was found by a passing stranger and was treated at a nearby hospital.

However, nine months later, I gave birth to a child who had blue eyes, brown hair, and my smile.

I perished from childbirth complications.

*STILL NOT OVER. MORE MIXED EMOTIONS RETURN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. *


	4. Chapter 4

Time.  
It passes by so quick.  
It had been eight years since I had gotten my revenge on Jeff and eight years after I had died giving birth to a child who appeared to be fathered by Jeff the Killer.

All I remember was the pain and agony of childbirth, tilting my head back, and closing my eyes.

I remember watching my body being buried.

I remember sitting up in my coffin.

It gets fuzzy from there, but I still remembered my previous encounter with Jeff.

I was walking down the empty streets of my home town at midnight. The night sky had a few clouds, but other than that was quite lovely with the soft light of the stars and the moonlight gently lighting my way.

Nina was on my mind a lot.

If I thought hard enough, I could swear I heard her voice echo through my ears.

I passed a car that had its radio on playing some country music. It appeared to be abandoned.

"That's strange," I began.  
"why would someone leave their car here?"  
I figured it was none of my business, so I began to keep on walking.

However, I stopped in my tracks when I heard a disturbing report.

"Tonight there has been 9 killings alone in our town! The victims appeared to be asleep when the serial killer broke into their separate houses and murdered them all brutally. The victims' bodies all ended up with gashes up their cheeks so it appears that they are smiling. We advise our people to lock their doors and windows and to keep their loved ones safe."  
Chills went down my spine as I glanced back at the car.  
"Jeff..." I whispered.  
I waited for more details.

"Witnesses claim to have seen a male wearing a white blood stained hoodie, black dress pants, and sneakers. The male appears to be in his twenties and has black hair and blue eyes. However, he does not appear to have eyelids, has skin as white as milk, and his cheeks are carved much like the victims' into a chilling smile. This just in! The killer strikes again! An unidentified homeless man was just found hanging by his intestines from a tree. He also has the distinct smile carved into his cheeks. This world has not seen such murders in nearly a decade. The murders are much like those of a killer who was finally found and killed nearly a decade ago. This killer was known as Jeff the Killer,"

I clenched my fists at that name.

"Has Jeff returned? He was brutally killed by an unknown person. Nearly ten years after being found dead, the Killer has returned."  
I shook my head.

"How is this possible?" I whispered to myself.

I stood by as the reporter gave out the area of the most recent killing.

I reached my hand into my heeled boots and pulled out the weapon I had not used since I killed Jeff. I stared up at the moon.  
"Jeff... Your ways end tonight." I vowed.

I pulled a hair tie off of my wrist and tied my wind tossed black hair into a braid down my back. I disappeared into the night.

When I finally reached my destination, my breaths became more shallow. I was on high alert.  
I held the knife in my hand tightly as I searched everywhere.

"I know you're here you sick fuck." I said quietly.

I stopped when I heard the distinct ominous laughter.

I turned my head causing my braid to whip across my back. My grip grew tighter.

My heart was racing in my chest. I looked down every alley, rooftop, and well everywhere.

"Where are you?" I gritted my teeth.  
I walked faster.  
"Come out, Jeffery." I called.

Then, catching me by surprise, I felt something push me through the window of one of those little old stores that never had cameras and sold little things no one would ever use in this century.

I went through the glass first as it shattered. I yelped as I went through.

Glass shattered everywhere and I landed far across the store. I coughed and groaned as I pulled off the little shards. I pushed up my body with my hands and found my knife. I looked up and he came into my focus.

"Jeff!" I sneered.  
"Jane." He grinned.  
I stood up to my feet.

We began to circle each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Been a long time, huh?" I asked the obvious.

"Eight years." He replied, nodding.

"Eight years since I kicked your ass. I can easily do it again."  
"You keep telling yourself that, Jane."

I glared at him.

"I got rid of you..." I remarked.  
"As did I." He replied rather casually.

"I will make you pay if it's the last thing I do."  
"It would be."  
"I will drag you to hell if I have to!"  
"Have fun with that, love."

I stopped circling as he did. He pulled his knife out of his blood stained hoodie.

"That is not a toy. Over the years you make killing like some sort of sick game." I glanced at the knife and then back at him.

"I just do everyone a favor. I make them look beautiful! But they always die much like your parents...what a pity. At least they look beautiful forever!" He laughed that laugh again.

Pissed off, I threw a punch in between his eyes.

"It's time someone shuts you the fuck up."

I went to stab him, but he was far more swift than the last time we had fought. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it. It wasn't enough to break it, but it still hurt like hell. I flopped like a fish on a line trying to get out of the killer's grip.

"Let go!" I demanded as I tugged more. I tried to get my other hand to try to pry him off of me but it did not work.

He just kept those sick eyes locked on mine. He had no facial expressions despite the smile which were deep scars for the most part at this point in time.

"Jeff!" I yelled.

He then tilted his head slowly and he grinned demonically.

He gave Nina and I that same grin that night…

He kicked me in my stomach with such a huge force, I fell back. He held me by my wrist and started to make slices in my same arm. Pain poured in as blood poured out.

I then brought my other hand up and took my knife out of the hand that was being stabbed I pushed the blade into his arm. He roared at this and let me go.

I stood up as he drew back. We stared each other down for a few moments until he ran at me again and stabbed me in my side.  
"Augh!" I cried as I held it. As soon as I touched it, blood drenched my hands. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

I imagined my parents' suffering before being slaughtered by Jeff. I reopened my eyes. I saw Jeff waiting for my next move. I removed my hand and backed away. He seemed confused. My back hit the wall.

"Jane?"

I then sprinted toward him at full speed. I leapt up onto him and head his head in between my thighs. I held myself up with my hands on his shoulders. He stared up at me shocked as all hell. I lifted one hand up and began stabbing him in his shoulder. He yelled in pain and cussed as he ran around in circles. It actually was quite funny and I myself laughed at the time. I stopped laughing to hold myself up. I tightened my grip on his neck with my thighs and turned my body to the right. I heard a pop. Grinning, I stood up on his shoulders and dug my heels into them. He screamed in agony. I pulled them out and pushed off of him, knocking him to the floor. I did a front flip off of him and landed on my feet. He rubbed his shoulder and then stood up. He cracked his neck and smirked.

He lunged at me, grabbed my neck until I was gagging, and held up his knife. However, what he did surprised me. He let me go.

"Wait..why are we doing this if we both know we're going to come back every time? It's almost like we were meant to be in this world together." He asked.

I stared at him as if he were a murderer. Too bad he was.

"I must make you suffer. It's either you burn in hell for eternity or we become playmates for eternity." I replied, catching my breath.

"I guess I pick the second option." He sighed.  
"Good," I lifted up my knife. "shall we finish what you started that night?" I asked smirking.

He shook his head.  
"Jane..I can't and I won't. I can't hurt anymore. I have to do it for," he looked at me with tears in his eyes.  
"Liu."  
His voice was back to how it was before Randy and the neighborhood thugs snapped his sanity. I hadn't heard it in forever. Was he bluffing yet again? Perhaps Bipolar?

He started to walk causing me to put my knife up on defense, but my hands slowly lowered when I saw him put his knife back into his hoodie pocket and him passing me, leaving the store with his head hung low.

I watched him until he turned the corner and disappeared.

I blinked in confusion.  
"I-...what?" I left as well and followed him cautiously.

I followed him to the cemetery. Liu's grave to be exact. He fell to his knees immediately and began to sob into his hands. What was I seeing? Did Jeff the Killer have a soft spot? No..He is a filthy liar. I shook my head and walked off to the graves of my parents who were buried not too far. I fell onto them as well.

"Mommy...daddy...I-.." I began to cry hysterically.  
The cemetery filled with our mixed cries. We cried at our families' graves for at least 20 minutes.  
"Liu! I'm sorry," He wailed.  
"Liu! My God! What have I done?! Brother!" He cried harder.

"Mommy daddy! I wish I could've said goodbye..I am so sorry." I said between sobs.  
I cried harder and gasped for air. Then, I felt arms around me. Someone was hugging me. I looked up on alert to see Jeff's arms around me. I jumped,

"What are you doing?" I asked defensively.  
"I'm sorry.." His voice cracked.  
"I'm not the only one you should be saying sorry to."  
"You're right..."

He knelt beside my parents' graves and hung his head in shame. Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Mr. And Mrs. Arkensaw... Even if I say a thousand apologies, nothing could ever make up for the mistakes I've made. Everything I've done...I just can't rationalize it. I only pray that every night I'd wake up and this would only be some sort of sick nightmare. That I'd wake up to my parents calling me to get ready for school. That I'd sit next to Liu and have breakfast and exchange small talk with him. That I'd go out and look across the street to see your beautiful daughter Jane swing her backpack over her shoulders the way she always did as she stepped into the car with you.. I wish I could have grown closer to Jane and closer to you all and perhaps it could have been a great friendship. Please, wherever you are take care. I know while you're glaring down at me and waiting for my death, you're watching over your daughter. My apologies could never make up for what I have done. Even so, please let me say this...I am sorry."

Jeff's words were heavy. They pierced deep into my heart. Deeper than the knife could've ever went.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

I stood up and approached Liu's grave. I knelt beside it and lightly put my hand onto his tombstone. I heard Jeff kneel beside me.

"Liu.. I barely knew you. We only spoke that one time but...you seemed like a great guy. I highly respected you for always putting family first and always protecting and loving Jeff. What you did for him was brave and I'll never forget that. I wish I could've spoken more to you... I always imagined the friendship you, Jeff, and I could've all had. I hope you're somewhere nice and at peace, Liu." I closed my eyes.

Jeff began to cry again.  
"Liu!" He wailed.  
I turned my head and stared blankly at Jeff. I hugged him.

"He's at peace... Do you get it now, Jeff? You see the pain you are experiencing? This is what happens when you lose family. Family can complete lives and make them brighter. However, losing it can make one dark and miserable. You took my family away from me. You took it away from the people you murdered tonight and all of your victims. In fact, you even took it away from yourself."

Jeff sniffled and shook his head.

"Liu... LIU." His voice became dark and ominous again. I pulled back on alert.

"Jeff..." I quietly began. I saw the same fire in his eyes return again.  
Not thinking, I gently put my hand over his. At my touch, our eyes met.

Also at my touch, rain began to pour down. The fire left his eyes as he sighed and looked away.

We stood like this for another ten minutes.

"We have to get going. The police are looking for you and it's raining. Plus, if they see me with you, they'll get the wrong idea." I finally spoke.

He nodded and stood up.

We began to walk down the streets.

"So...where do you usually stay?" I asked.  
He shrugged.  
"The streets or occasionally at victims' houses." He replied.  
I pursed my lips.  
"Well we're not doing that tonight. Come on."

I led him to a building.


End file.
